<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Put Me on Your Wall by karmicpunishment</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846845">Put Me on Your Wall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmicpunishment/pseuds/karmicpunishment'>karmicpunishment</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Found Family, IRL Fic, grocery AU, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmicpunishment/pseuds/karmicpunishment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the breakroom in the Supermarket, there's a wall of memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Grocery Store AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Put Me on Your Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/getouttamyswamp/gifts">getouttamyswamp</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393056">DreamSMP Grocery Store AU headcannons</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/getouttamyswamp/pseuds/getouttamyswamp">getouttamyswamp</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a wall in the break room covered in memories. Small polaroid's and shiny professional printed pictures and shitty quality photos on printer paper half haphazardly taped to the wall. A collection of faces lived on this wall, a home treasured of memories. None so serious, most a chaotic recollection of events under the fluorescent lights of the store. </p><p>Tommy and Tubbo on their first day, name tags sparkling clean and proudly adorning their chests, already a part of the family. </p><p>Group shots of each department, replaced with each new edition, though the old photos are carefully tucked away, no memory to be tarnished in the shifting sands of time. Grinning faces and tired frames center stage in each photo.</p><p>A series of photos from their Halloween party, the pictures chronicling the night collectively getting blurrier and blurrier as the hours slipped by. Dream, Sapnap and George dressed in maid dresses, to varying levels of satisfaction if the gleeful grin on Sapnap’s face and the scowl on Georges were any indication. Dreams expression hidden by his mask, though one could figure he couldn’t be too upset from the way he gripped his friends tight, joy emanating from his frame. Fundy rolling his eyes, a pair of fox ears on his head, with a cackling Wilbur a blur behind him and Niki caught mid giggle, angel wings shifting behind her looking as if about to take off. Tommy, Tubbo and Purpled dressed as the Powerpuff girls in various crime fighting poses, Purpleds usual flat expression giving way to a smile. Eret and Techno pointing at each other, unintentional matching crowns on their heads and capes clasped around their shoulders, expressions of silent laughter immortalized in portrait form. A group shot, blurred on the edges as people squeezed to fit everyone in frame, various expressions as people stumbled and laughed and hugged and posed with various level of seriousness as the flash went off (on could recall moments after the group pile they found themselves in when Tommy tripped Techno with his cloak and like dominos sent them all tumbling after).</p><p>A set of soft moments near the top of the wall (protected from the normal chaos of the room, something here too precious to risk). Wilbur with his fingers tangled in his brothers hair, a braid having formed under his artist eye and musicians fingers, twin smiles on their faces. A snapshot of the four teen employees entangled together, faces caught mid snore and sighs, fast asleep together, various papers and homework sheets discarded around them in favor of huddling under the quilt no one would admit to lying over them. Eret and Niki proudly putting up a sign proclaiming the store an LGBTQ safe space, matching bracelets in the colors of the bi flag glinting on their wrists, shining almost as bright as their matching grins. A messily shot selfie of the gathering in Fundy’s new apartment, faces illuminated by a flickering T.V screen, joy and contentment beating out the fatigue in their faces from long days of work and moving. A photo of Ranboo opening his gift from the staff on his birthday (several boxes of his favorite cereal of course) with his wide grin evident even behind the kids mask. A picture of Wilbur sitting in a field playing some long forgotten song to his enraptured audience of coworkers, the sun glare in the edge of the photo not bright enough to mask the blush on his cheeks or the appreciation in the faces of those gathered to watch him play. Sapnap on one knee, a ring pop proudly in hand, in front of a beaming and laughing Karl with Quackity cackling in the background, the engagement clearly a joke but the joy captured from the moment very much not.  Wilbur and Schlatt, waterlogged and tired, but grinning from victory with their arms around each other as they stand in knee deep water. A polaroid of Techno, Eret and Ranboo in matching crowns, Eret and Ranboo beaming behind twin sunglasses as Techno’s normal solemn face stretched in a soft smile, sharpie scrawled below the photo saying “Royal Trio”.</p><p>Below them scattered across the wall are photos of more chaotic memories, but no less precious to remember. Tommy swarmed by bees next to an open flower delivery with a Tubbo-shaped blur beside him, laughter almost audible from the still single frame. A series of photographs of Wilbur and a fish, posed in mock romantic poses, from a false prom picture to a set up of a teary-eyed Wilbur in a paper towel veil next to an exasperated Phil and a cackling Tommy. A blurry photo of someone in green falling out of the ceiling as a barrage of multi-color lights danced around the scene. A smoke filled car with three passengers in the parking lot, the street lamps in the lot illuminating the cloud dispersing as someone opened the door, an exasperated smile clear on their face even from far away. The next photo series lining the wall was the aftermath of a particularly vicious food fight, Tommy with Tubbo on his shoulders, matching smears of frosting in a simulacrum of war paint, Wilbur and Fundy on either side. They looked a mess, covered in food and debris but grinning all the same. The next photo dedicated to the manager team, Sapnap and George caught holding cupcakes mid throw and Dream caught mid wheezing laugh (though his ever present mask covered the physical evidence), crumbs littering his green sweater and rooted in his hair. A shot of Niki and Eret and Purpled sitting behind the bakery counter, faux fear on their faces as they hid from the chaos and the food flying overhead. A shot of Ponk and Punz sitting on top of the freezers, fist bumping as Skeppy and Antfrost were a blur below them. A group shot at the end, all covered in food and standing in a mess they’d have to clean up, but with genuine grins decorating their faces. </p><p>  A few more photos are scattered on the wall, a few more memories filling the space in between. Polaroids with witty captions, glossy photos printed from the local drugstore and printer paper pictures that had “personality” or at least that's what someone would say if asked. The wall is ever-growing, photos squished together as more are placed.<br/>
In the break room of a supermarket, there is a wall covered in memories, and more being made all the time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this takes place in the Grocery-Au-Verse by Getouttamyswamp, so check out that and the rest of the awesome stories written in the au!</p><p>join the writers block discord to come and yell with me and several other talented authors about stories!<br/>https://discord.gg/wkJ5yywATQ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>